


we happy few

by vehlr



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ice Cream Parlors, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 18:10:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7651273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vehlr/pseuds/vehlr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vax wants ice cream. His partners don't necessarily agree right away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we happy few

“You know,” drawls Gilmore, eyeing the counter with a look of concern, “if you wanted ice cream, there are at least four other places in town that have… well, _standards_.”

Vax snorts, nudging his arm. “Be nice,” he says, “Kiki picked this place.”

“Oh, well, if it’s good enough for the _princess_ …” He trails off, but the smile takes the sting out of the words, and Keyleth settles for sticking her tongue out as Vax squeezes her hand.

“I think you’ll be pleasantly surprised, Gilmore. Look at all the flavours they have!” She drags him up to the counter and the pair pore over the multitude of colours as Vax watches, wondering for the fifth time in as many minutes just how lucky he could possibly get.

It had been almost three months since he had sat both Keyleth and Gilmore down, since he had forced out his feelings from reluctant lips, since he had admitted his heart could not choose between them… 

… three months since they had talked to one another and agreed that they could handle a polyamorous half-elf lover. Vax still felt the occasional spike of guilt and fear, even now, but things had settled into something remarkably wonderful and amiable and even Vex’ahlia had found time to comment on how happy her brother had become.

Usually in a dry tone, and always accompanied by a wrinkled nose. _Sisters_.

Vax’s attention snaps back to the moment when Keyleth tugs on his hand.

“Still with us, Vax?”

He smiles broadly. “Where else would I be?” he teases.

“Vax’ildan!” Gilmore hurries over, a small bowl filled with delicate spires and swirls of soft serve in three bright colours, his face lit up with joy. “You _have_ to try this, it’s the best -”

“Best ice cream in Emon,” finishes Vax. “I know. The princess _does_ have standards.”

Keyleth laughs, and Gilmore shoves his arm, and Vax just grins and basks in the presence of the two people he loves.


End file.
